Alpha and Omega: Day of the Dead
by DariaAlpha
Summary: A remake of my story Paradise Lost, based on the new Hollywood Undead songs "S.C.A.V.A." and "Day of the Dead." When the word ends in a hellish concoction of natural and supernatural disasters, only a small group of survivors is left. But what if the aftermath of those events and demons are the last thing they need to worry about because of a lone wolf who joined their group?
1. A Ghoulish Encounter

**Author's note:** This story is a remake of my old story _Paradise Lost_, which was about the end of the world and a small group of survivors from Jasper dealing with what is left. This will have the same basic idea as the first, but how I execute that idea is going to be much different. This will be more of a horror and supernatural story than just a pure post-apocalyptic story like the original was.

And, once again, it does take inspiration from Hollywood Undead songs. The first is "S.C.A.V.A.," a song by the band about the end of the world. The other is "Day of the Dead," a new song by the band that is one of their darkest in a long time. That inspires the title and my ideas for the horror side of the plot.

I've written nine chapters in my notebook so far (that's the only time I will be writing this) and will be taking today and tomorrow to type out what I have written so far. Once I have gotten my typing of this caught up (hopefully I will before work) I will only be writing this at night in my notebook, while I'll only be writing new chapters of that _A&O5: Family Vacation_ story when I'm on the computer. I'm not going to abandon any of my current stories (Undead Park 4, Darkness 2, or A&O5) but just type what I've written of this story so far.

And it seems that writing at night helps me writing with the darker tone of my older stories, so that's a plus for this one. I'd intended to do a story as dark as my old stuff (Undead Park, Paradise Lost, and The Great Wolf Games) for some time. This will be one of those stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**A Ghoulish Encounter**

Scarlet was the young she-wolf's name because of her fur color. She was alone and lost in a tall grassy field on a dark, stormy night. It was a powerful rainstorm with occasional lightning strikes and thunder clashes. It was also foggy out, but only within the field for some strange reason.

Scarlet had a feeling of dread in her gut. She had been with her mate at The Howling Rock one mate ten here, alone, the next. She and her mate had come here for reasons best left unspoken. He had vanished suddenly when they had been chasing each other through the grass when Scarlet had heard him yelp loudly. Wolves, and canines in general, only yelped when they were attacked, wounded, killed, or in fear of something.

The red-colored female had an intense chill throughout her body as she stalked slowly through the field. The storm and the eerie fog only played a small role in that intense chill. Scarlet felt as if she was being followed and watched by something sinister, something unearthly.

No matter where she went in this fog-filled field, Scarlet could not shake the feeling that there was something evil in the area. And she felt that this evil presence was following her and had possibly attacked (or at least frightened) her mate whom she had not seen for at least twenty minutes now. She had not even heard a single sound or word out of him since she had heard him yelp.

There was no sign of her mate and there had not been for some time, either. Not even blood. No sounds or smells either. Not even paw prints. Nothing. Just nothing. It was almost as if he had just disappeared from the face of the Earth, as strange of a thought that was.

Scarlet felt her body-wide chill intensify when she heard a familiar yet different and unsettling sound. It was the howl of a wolf but not like any wolf howl she had ever heard before. It was hardly normal and made the belief that something evil was following her even more likely and believable than it had been before. That howl was a wolf's howl, yes, but it sounded as if he belonged to something straight out of Hell itself. It was that intense and unnatural. No living animal made a noise like that. Not even one in pain as a result of having its paw stuck in a bear trap. It was anything but earthly and Scarlet knew it.

Scarlet realized what it was that had made this noise and was responsible for her being afraid of something. She had thought that it just sounded like something straight out of Hell but the creature before her eyes may be from Hell. It was clearly a demon in the shape of a wolf. And she finally knew it was this creature that had been following her through the field. And it likely was what had attacked her mate. The sight of it made her believe that he was dead.

And Scarlet saw what she thought was following her through this field. It was in a clearing at the end of the path she had been following. Even if she knew this thing was not actually following her like she had believed before, the sight of this hellish creature made her feel so much worse. It almost made her wish that it had been following her out of sight instead of stalking about the clearing where she could see it. Better yet, she wished it were not here at all!

This demonic wolf had eyes red as fire and no fur on its body. The fangs were abnormally large, almost like a grizzly bear's fangs, and pointed, bat-like ears. Its skeleton was exposed through the half-rotten and bloody flesh. The bear-like fangs were so large that they overlapped each other by three inches in both ways.

Scarlet let out a low gasp, having through this creature would not hear her but it did. It heard her immediately and saw her just as quickly as it had heard her gasp. It let out a deep, hellish roar as soon as it saw the lone wolf whose mate's blood was all over its jaws. Scarlet saw the dead and half-eaten corpse of her mate not far away, with his internal organs ripped out and partially eaten as well. The creature rushed over to Scarlet, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Even on all fours, this demonic wolf towered over Scarlet, who was shaking with the worst fear of her life. She was still right into the face of pure evil and felt her eyes burning, yet she could not react to the pain. It was as if staring at this thing had caused her to go blind and freeze in a way that caused her to be unable to react to any pain.

Blood dripped from the wolf's jaws down onto Scarlet's face. No words were uttered between the living and the evil wolf before it happened. The wolf's massive claws slashed through the air and then flesh just as quickly as it had reached its second victim. It ripped half of Scarlet's face off, sending the raw flesh and fur through the air with a whistling sound. There was a splat as her severed face plastered against a nearby boulder like some sort of macabre wallpaper.

Scarlet's body collapsed on its side with her exposed skull facing in the direction from which other wolves would approach. Her bloody and exposed jaw was stuck in a scream even she there had been no time for a scream to escape her mouth before she had met death.

And Scarlet's killer vanished in an explosion of fire as soon as it was sure she had died. No one would know this demon had ever been here if they came across the gruesome scene.


	2. The Howling Rock Collapses

**Chapter 2:**

**The Howling Rock Collapses**

The Howling Rock was the name of the special mountain where the wolves of Jasper went to howl, find mates, and sometimes make puppies if the couples wishing to do so were able to find a place private enough to make without being barged in on.

But none of the wolves who were at The Howling Rock on this night were in as cheerful of a mod now as they usually would be. All of them were bothered by the feeling of dread. They all sensed something sinister in the area around the mountain.

No wolves were howling now. At least not with their mates. But there were two wolves howling in pleasure because of the "fun" they were having. The female was bouncing up-and-down on the male wolf, with her back toward him. On his back, he was inside of her as she rode him with passion in this reverse position. The female was an alpha called Princess and the slightly younger male was an omega called Runt. And this was their first time making love to each other, so Princess had convinced her husband to try out a different position. It was one that wolves rarely mated in.

So Princess had mounted Runt in this reverse position and started riding him a few minutes ago. Runt was lying on his back on a soft bed of mosses and grasses they had gathered, with a perfect view of Princess' butt as she lifted it up and down on him. It was not anal, but actual mating. Princess wanted to get pregnant, but both had agreed to try out the reverse cowgirl position for their first time. Runt was letting her having complete control over him, not that he had much choice, given how Princess was riding him. Princess purposely let herself slide down the entirety of Runt's dick as it caused maximum pleasure for her.

Princess howled intensely as she released her fluids all over Runt's crotch in an orgasm as intense as her howl and the hopping on Runt she was doing. But she kept on riding him despite her orgasm, wanting Runt to do the same inside of her womb. She wanted so badly to know the feeling of being cummed inside by a male. And she wanted it to be with the wolf she was bouncing up-and-down on in a slow, repetitive fashion, forcing her husband all the way inside of her when she wanted him to be.

Runt was filling her womb up in one way but it was not the way Princess wanted him to fill her up. Well, it was, but there was something more she wanted filling her womb up. It was that warm, sticky fluid that would get her pregnant. She wanted_ that_ to fill her womb up. She was in heat, so there was no way Princess could get around pregnancy once Runt filled her womb up with his cum. And she did not just want to be filled up with Runt's fluids but to overflow with them.

Even if her pack was toward Runt, Princess could almost imagine the sight of Runt's cum leaking out of her like it always leaked out of her mouth after giving him the one thing a male wolf always wanted from his mate. A nice blowjob from a she-wolf who was excellent with her mouth and tongue was the one thing any male wolf wanted when he was horny. Princess was a wolf with a mouth that could make a male give her a mouthful of his cum in six minutes or less. Her record was four minutes, with Runt as always.

But this was Princess' first time not using her mouth to please Runt so she had no idea how long she would be riding him like this. But as long as she got a womb full of the fluids that would give her puppies, then it would be worth it, in Princess' mind. She felt it would take longer to get what she wanted out of Runt than it did orally as she had been bouncing on Runt for almost six times. If he were in her mouth, she would have been swallowing a lot of his cum by now.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Runt moaned. He felt his end nearing. He knew he would not last much longer if Princess kept riding him the way she was. "Keep moving your nice, bouncy butt up and down on me like that. I'll give you a nice treat soon if you keep this up…"

"Puppies will be all the treat I want," Princess moaned because she had just brought herself all the way down on Runt again. "Your cum will just be an extra gift for this girllllll!"

Princess howled suddenly intense pleasure after pumping her hips against Runt a few more times. It was due to Runt reaching his pleasure of please, and filling her womb to the brim with his cum. It leaked out a bit, there was so much inside of her now. She almost swore she could feel herself being impregnating as she carefully spun around to look down at Runt. She fell down on him after staring down briefly, unable to set up any longer due to the exhaustion and the pleasure she was experiencing because of their first sex with each other.

Princess had intended to tell Runt that she loved him but everything around them went straight to hell suddenly. The wolves stuck, stuck together because of Runt's knot, had no choice but to lay there as an earthquake seemed to go on all around them, except for where they were laying. The ground was shaking intensely and falling apart just as intensely as it shook. Rocks split apart into jagged pieces as the ground opened up, sending those fragments to their demise in the lava below.

The entire landscape around Princess and Runt as a bright red color because of the lava all around them. It was glowing so intensely that even the two tied wolves glowed red like how the broken landscape around them did. Neither of them had ever seen Hell before, but everything going on around them was almost how the tied couple imagined it would look. They were surrounded on all sides by walls of fire and rivers of hot lava that made the entire area glow red. It was as if Hell had risen from below up to Earth.

There was more, last crashing sound that almost made Princess and Runt's ears feeling as if they were exploding. It was The Howling Rock collapsing in an explosion of fire, lava, and large rack fragments. Expressions of pure terror came over the couple's face when the large face of a wolf appeared in the fiery explosion that was once The Howling Rock.

"It looks…looks like a demon!" Princess screamed. She finally got Runt's knot out of her but their fear was beyond its peak now. The burning wolf face they saw in the fiery remnants of The Howling Rock had to be responsible for all of this carnage going on around them. The eyes burned with the flames of Hell and it seemed to have massive, overlapping fangs.

The two wolves, now hiding within a bush, the only thing not scorched that they could find, felt a new, more intense heat as the face of the wolf in the flames vanished in a way that looked like it had burned away to nothing. It was reminiscent of how paper burned away in an open flame, burning from the middle until it was gone.

Princess and Runt knew what they had just witnessed. And survived. The end of the world, with all of force of Hell itself, they believed. But it was over now, the morning after it had happened. The couple could not believe had fast it had gone by, and that they had survived all of it after they had fallen asleep.

All Princess and Runt could do now was look for other survivors in this broken landscape littered with fire and lava. But the hundreds of corpses of wolves crushed their hopes of finding anyone else. They were all wolves they had once known.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yes, this chapter is a reference to my original story, with the Lilly and Garth sex scene before the shit hits the fan in the original. I just made it Princess and Runt since I'd never written a scene between them (oral excluded) before now.


	3. Hell

**Chapter 3:**

**Hell**

Hell. That was what all of Jasper Park looked like after the previous night's cataclysmic events. Princess and Runt had no idea how they had survived these natural and supernatural events when there seemed to be no other wolves at The Howling Rock who were as fortunate as they were.

It was midday now. Princess and Runt had been searching all around Jasper Park for survivors. They had not found a single one by the end of their search. Just dead bodies of wolves that were either burned or mutilated. Sometimes both. The once beautiful landscape was now made up of broken, scorched ground, and dead, uprooted trees, and bodies of lava rather than water. Fire was all over the dead landscape. And the once blue, cloud-filled sky was as red as fire, and there were no longer any clouds. The sky looked as did as the landscape was. The entire world around Princess and Runt was all red. There was no other color but that around the two wolves as they headed back to The Howling Rock. That was the only place in Jasper the two of them had not searched for survivors. That was because the entire mountain had collapsed in a hellish explosion of fire and rock.

But Princess and Runt saw no other options but to search the burning ruins of The Howling Rock for survivors. The couple highly doubted their chances of finding an untouched body, let alone a single survivor, but they would never know for sure unless they tried. But they hoped to find than a single survivor, despite their fear of the worst. If they found none, however, would there be a reason for them to go on living? A better question was: would Princess and Runt this new, ravaged world without other wolves? Would there be any chance that even a large group of survivors could stand a chance in this new world, filled with lakes of lava and creatures straight from Hell?

Princess and Runt had seen those of those hellish creatures last night in the fiery explosion following the collapse of The Howling Rock. They had seen the face of a wolf, deformed and evil, in that fire. There was no doubt in Princess and Runt's mind about what they had seen that night. A demon in the form of a wolf. And the couple felt that this world was now full of evil after what they were sure was the end of the world.

An old saying among the wolves came to their minds, as they fearfully made their way back to The Howling Rock: "When there's no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the earth," which was derived from an older saying—"When the Earth spits out the dead, they will return to tear the flesh of the living."

"It seems like the Earth didn't spit out the dead because Hell is full," Princess said to Runt. "It spit all out all of the demons and anything else instead."

"We're almost to The Howling Rock," Runt said. "Let's just get there and try to find other survivors. We can worry about what hell unleashed on Earth later, if there will be a later for us…"

Princess stopped in her tracks immediately. Runt did the same. They could not believe it. Not only was The Howling Rock in ruins, there was an endless stretch of death. All around the former mountain were blood, broken, and mutilated corpses of wolves. Some of them had been burned to the bone and had a stone-like appearance, while others were ripped apart. There were bones and fragments of flesh all over the mountain, including severed heads and ripped out spinal columns. In the pools of blood, there were bones, pieces of bodies, and even internal organs. All were half eaten, with their contents spilled out in the case of organs.

There was no doubt in Princess and Runt's hearts about what had done all of this. It was the lava and the fire that had left the skeletons in a stone-like state but it was not natural predators that had mutilated the rest of the dead wolves. No natural predator, human or animal, could do something like this. But supernatural, hellish creatures could. Demons. Princess and Runt both knew that demons, like the one they had seen in the flames like last night, had mutilated these wolves.

"T-There is no chance of there being other survivors," Runt gasped. He and Princess were trying not to vomit at the sight of all this death and gore. "What do we do now?"

"What else is there we can do?" Princess said to her mate. "What reason do we have to go on? Those lakes of lava look like a good place to go."

"I love you, Princess," Runt cried. He embraced her by pressing his head against his mate's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Runt," Princess replied. She was crying as well. "Let's get this over with…"

Princess and Runt found a ledge several meters above a lake of lava. Their faces glowed redder than they had been because of the lava, and their bodies started glowing redder because of the fire around them.

"We'll see each other and everyone else again when it's over," Princess whispered to Runt as they stared into the lava lake. "It'll go quickly, then it will be over, and we'll be in a better place than this…"

Princess and Runt said nothing as the couple walked toward the ledge. The lava seemed to beckon them with its crackling sound and splashing. And they were ready to jump in…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This may or may not be the last chapter I type from my notebook today since I want to work on the next chapter of my A&O5: Family Vacation story due to what I have planned for the next chapter. It's probably something everyone watching my account has been waiting for me to do since I started posting A&O fanfics.

But I'd also like to point out the references to two old zombie movies in here

"When there's no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the earth" is a line from _Dawn of the Dead_ and its remake.

"When the Earth spits out the dead, they will return to tear the flesh of the living" is a line from _Zombi 2_, the unofficial sequel to the original Dawn of the Dead.


	4. Survivors

**Chapter 4:**

**Survivors**

"I love you," Runt repeated to Princess as the couple edged closer and closer to the lava lake. They were going to let themselves fall into the lava together to end it all as they had no reason to go on living. Everyone they had ever known was dead. They could not deny it now.

But, as quickly as they had assumed everyone else was dead, Princess and Runt heard voices. Familiar voices that made them turn away from the lava lake. Then there was screaming belong to female wolves. Princess and Runt ran to the source of the voices, which was around the broken bend. That was where they had first discovered the bodies, which included Winston, Tony, and Candu, as well as the vegetarian Omega known as Reba. No one else had been recognizable, as their bodies were just skeletons or mutilated beyond recognition.

"Dad!" was what that female wolf had screamed. Princess and Runt arrived to learn it was Kate and her younger sister Lilly. They had come across Winston and Tony's bodies. Winston was their biological father and Tony their father-in-law. Lilly was married to Tony's son Garth, who was among this small group of survivors. There were only sixteen survivors all together.

Those sixteen survivors were Kate, her mate Humphrey, their children (Claudette, Stinky, and Runt), Princess, the blind Omega know as Daria, Claws and her mate Scar, the Omegas Candy and Sweets, the siblings Fleet and Magril, and Daria's younger sister Lois. Out of the hundreds of wolves in Jasper before last night, they were possibly only sixteen survivors.

Kate, Lilly, and Garth were in the middle of the circle made up by the other thirteen wolves. They were weeping over the half-eaten bodies of their parents, unable to talk with the other survivors.

Claws, heavily pregnant and due to give birth within a several weeks, spoke first. "Does someone care to explain what happened last night?" she asked with disbelief. Claws was on her side, with Scar standing nearby.

"You didn't see it?" Daria said in a shaky voice. She had been there when Nars, her mate and the father of Fleet and Magril, die when their den filled with lava. She had only escaped with Lois' help. Floyd, the porcupine who had raised Daria from a young age, died with Nars. Neither of them had had a chance to get away.

"I saw it," Claws replied, "but I can't believe what I saw. I've never seen anything like what we saw last night. Demons? I thought those things stayed in Hell! They killed Robyn!" She sobbed. "They killed my sister and I would love to send them back there!"

"Nars and Floyd didn't make it either," Lois said as she tried to keep Daria calm. As calm as she could, given the circumstances.

"Do you think there is any chance of there being other survivors, besides us?" Sweets asked. Candy, her best and oldest friend, was by her side. They were both widows, having lost their mates Salty and Mooch when The Howling Rock collapsed.

"I don't see how there could be," Humphrey said, barely taking his eyes of his grieving relatives. "We would have seen more of them by now, I am sure."

"What do suggest we do?" Magril asked. She was still grieving over the death of her mate Liam when she had learned her father, Nars, was dead too. She had witnessed Liam get ripped apart by a wolf-shaped demon. He had given his life for Magril and her brother.

"We should leave," Princess said. The others did not acknowledge how she and Runt still smelled like sex. That was the last thing on the survivors' minds. Rather, it was not on their minds at all.

"She's right," Kate finally spoke, albeit in a sob. "We should leave now before…" She hesitated briefly over a bad feeling. "…something bad happens!" Kate and the other wolves all screamed suddenly. The ground began shaking and splitting apart. The crack in the ground filled with water—where it came from, the wolves did not—as it headed right for Garth. Garth was the only of the sixteen survivors who did not have a chance to get out of the way.

Garth howled loudly as she fell into the rushing water. There was a yelp right after Garth splashed into the water. A rock fragment crashed into his head, causing him to sink under the surface. Blood gushed from Garth's head as he washed downstream.

Lilly screamed her mate's name and tried to go after Garth. It took Kate, Humphrey, Lois, and Scar to hold her back. Lilly soon accepted that nothing could be done to save Garth but that did not mean she would not grieve him even after the wolves left the area.


	5. Dying Wolves

**Chapter 5:**

**Dying Wolves**

Death. That and fire were all the now fifteen survivors could smell as they headed away from the ruins of The Howling Rock. All of they were full of grief but they could not stick around. Even Lilly knew that and she had possibly seen Garth die. None of them knew for sure if Garth had died or not but the fifteen of them feared the worst.

The entire landscape, the fifteen survivors realized as they crossed it, was scorched beyond recovery. There were no plants of any kind and no seeds to grow more because there was no soil left for them to grow in. The entire landscape was as dead as the wolves were. It was just stone. The only living things visible for as far miles were these fifteen wolves. There were not even insects or birds flying around. Just nothing at all, other than scorched fragments of trees and the scorched remains of animals. Not just wolves but birds, rodents, coyotes, among countless other species. Stone-like skeletons as a result of the lava that had burned away their flesh and preserved the bones as fossils. The rest of the remains of the living creatures were mutilated by the demons these fifteen survivors were too familiar with at this point.

"Wait, wait," Stinky gasped. He began sniffing loudly before anyone could ask why. "I smell rogues. They smell like they're dead or dying."

No one doubted Stinky. No wolf's sense of smell matched the strength of Stinky's. Not even Daria. Her sense of hearing was stronger than her sense of smell was. But both were extremely powerful as those senses made up for Daria's one useless sense—eyesight. Because she was blind, the strength of her smelling and hearing was much stronger than those of wolves who could see were.

"Where is their scent coming from?" Kate asked her son.

"Not far away," Stinky replied. "Maybe only a few meters, if that. Just follow me and we should find those rogues soon."

"And I can hear them groaning in pain," Daria said. "It sounds like they've been severely hurt. They could be dying. Or worse…"

"Let's just find them," Claws said. "Rogues or not, we should help them. The more survivors, the better. Especially when there are demons all over Jasper."

And the fifteen survivors found the two rogues not too long later. Just as Daria had assumed, they were severely wounded and dying. And they all recognized these two rogues. MaKayla and Geoff. Geoff was the worse off of the two, with a torn off hind leg, a torn out left eyeball, and a severely mutilated body. Geoff's broken rib cage was exposed, with a few of his broken ribs pierced through his heart and lungs. It was almost unbelievable that Geoff was still alive.

Geoff spat up blood when he spoke.

"Tell…them…MaKayla…" These were his last words. He died as soon as they escaped his mouth.

MaKayla was better off than Geoff was physically, but barely. Half of her face was mutilated, covered in fresh scars, and she had a broken rib. It was stuck through her left lung, which was collapsed and leaking out blood. It was dark red, almost black, which meant it was diseased in some way. Her belly as stripped of her and her right leg was stripped of all flesh and muscle. It was just a bloody bone. There was a gash, a low one, in her throat, and blood gushed from her mouth when she spoke.

"No living…animal did this," MaKayla groaned. "Demons did…leave now…before they…" She coughed loudly, resulting in more blood escaping from her mouth. "…kill you all…"

MaKayla died as well in that moment, with a low gagging sound before she went silent and limp. Her head collapsed in a pool of blood as all life left her body.

"Should we take the time to bury them?" Magril asked. "You heard MaKayla. Those demons did this to them. We can't afford to stick around!"

"And we won't," Kate answered her. "For our own safety, so none of end up like these two."

"What about burying them?" Candy asked. "We can't just leave them out in the open."

"Look around," Scar said to her. "There is nothing left to bury them under. Everything is gone. We have no choice but to leave them like this, as much as none of us want to."

"We must leave _now_," Kate said to the group as a whole in a commanding voice, "before those demons leave us just like them."


	6. A Wolf Called Scava

**Author's note:** I know, this chapter is pretty much entirely cut-and-paste from the story this is a remake of (except for the first two paragraphs), but I didn't feel like re-writing the same scene again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**A Wolf Called Scava**

It had been a week since the world had come to a hellish end. Thankfully, none of the fifteen survivors from Jasper had encountered those demons seem at The Howling Rock by many of them, and later described by the two now deceased rogues, MaKayla and Geoff.

Those two being in Jasper made the fifteen wolves wonder if there were any more of the rogues from Banff here. They lived in parks that were separated by a distance of over a hundred miles, so they surely would not have come without more of their pack. King and Queen were surely not foolish enough to send only two scouts into a rival wolf pack's territory. Of course, there could have been more, but they were most likely all dead now. Nothing more than fossilized skeletons like many of them they had seen at and while leaving The Howling Rock. Some of them could have been rogues and none of them would have known it.

The only one of them who was not exhausted was Princess, who had the most endurance of the wolves, and after mating with Runt, all hell had broken loose. So she had agreed to watch over the group as they slept. Princess was used to this task after all the time she had lived in Banff, as an Alpha of her father's pack. Although Princess had been an Alpha in her pack since her days as an Eastern Pack Wolf in Jasper and after King had taken many of those Alphas to Banff to start a new, Alpha-only pack, which had changed after she betrayed him to help return Runt to the Jasper wolves.

Princess thought about her hellish life for five minutes until she heard something that distracted her from that, and brought her back to focusing on keeping watch. She heard the rusting of leaves and then a small tree branch cracking. That immediately put her on a better alert than before. Princess's hackles, ears, and tail rose. She showed her teeth, and began snarling. She walked away from the mouth of the den, just enough to see in all directions, but not enough for anyone to slip into the cave.

"Whoever is out there," the big female wolf commanded loudly, "had better show yourself _now_ or I will find you. You don't want me to find you because I will tear out your eyeballs if I do."

A male wolf came out of the grass immediately after Princess uttered her brief yet convincingly brutal threat. He was much smaller than Princess, about the size of Kate. He was shaking with fear, not just because of her threat, but because he would not expected to meet a female wolf who was much larger than he was.

"Get on the ground," Princess commanded. "I'll do whatever I must to protect what is left of my pack from strangers like you." The stranger listened to her and lay down immediately. Princess left her post now, positive that this black-colored wolf was sure. She towered over him. "Now, what is your name?"

The wolf did not say anything until Princess cuffed him _hard_ on the top of his head.

"Scava," he almost whimpered. This female wolf truly terrified him.

"Where are you from, Scava?"

"Red…Red Deer P-Park," he stuttered, lying just to save his own skin. If Scava told her that he was from Banff, just as she was, then Princess, whom he remembered from his pre-adolescent days, then she would not hesitate to hill him.

Princess relaxed. Her hackles, ears, and tail went back down, a little. She had expected this wolf to say he was from Banff, which he was. Princess would have killed him, she thought, in that case. Of course, why on Earth would she trust any wolf who was a stranger if she did not know him? Just because he had not told her he was from Banff did not mean he could not prove to be a threat to her friends and relatives later. One could never know whom they could or could not trust when strangers were in question. Yes, wolves from Red Deer Park were good wolves. Nevertheless, could any stranger stay that way after such an event happened less than a full day ago? It hardly seemed possible, honestly.

"Get up," Princess ordered the wolf who she realized had dark gray fur, not black fur. Scava stood up, his legs still shaking. There was still some feel showing in his yellow eyes. "Why on Earth are you so damn nervous?" she asked him. "I'm not going to kill you for sneaking up on me just because you were curious about the chance of other survivors. I would've done the same if I was you," she added. "Now stop shaking and whimpering—you look more like a punished puppy than an adult wolf, for crying out loud."

"Y-you're so much larger than me," Scava said. "I've never met a female wolf who is larger than I am." Princess snapped, and cuffed him across his head with her right paw. He immediately apologized. That had not been his intention. "I didn't mean to offend you by saying that. I was being honest, not offensive."

"If you want to save your eyeballs and your throat, Scava," she said slowly, "and save your chance to have puppies in the future, you'll just shut your mouth now and drop the subject." She was snarling at him just for, in her mind, insulting her so blatantly. "I once gutted a wolf for saying something like there—literally. I tore all of his guts out and sorted them based on which bodily system they belonged. Digestive, Reproductive, Circulatory, Respiratory…" She listed off each bodily system of organs a wolf had, including the nervous system, which included the brain and spinal column. "I'm sure you don't want this bitch to tear all of your guts out, do you, Scava?" Princess called herself a "bitch" primarily because she was a female wolf, and a "bitch" was a female dog [in heat]. Of course, she was not in heat, not even horny, nor was she pregnant, but she was still a female dog—a female wolf. But the word "bitch" also described her personality when she was in a foul mood.

"N-no…no…I don't," Scava yelped. "I'm sorry if I offended you by saying that. That was the last thing I intended to do." Then he said he would stop talking about it.

"Good." Princess narrowed her brown eyes.

"Are you alone?" Scava asked.

"No. There're fourteen of us," Princess said.

"Can I join you, then?" the dark gray wolf asked. "I've been all alone since Red Deer Park was destroyed. I've been alone for three-and-a-half days. I lost everything, including my family, my mate, and our pups. T-they'd been only two months old…" He wiped away tears with his front right paw. "I don't want to be alone in this hellhole any longer."

"Scava," Princess said, "Hell is not a bad enough word to describe this new world. I wish it was—maybe some of our friends and relatives wouldn't have died in so many numbers in a single day. You'll have to speak with our pack leaders Kate and Humphrey first, but I don't see any reason why you can't join us…" She was going to say "yet" but she managed to stop herself.

* * *

><p>"Princess, who is that wolf following you?" Kate asked with concern. The wolves were all immediately on alert because of the stranger, whose scent had woke them all up.<p>

"His name is Scava," she said, "and he is going to explain himself to you."

The dark gray wolf had to fight back his own tears as he recounted his story for a second time, after having to do it once for Princess. It not only broke Scava's heart to tell his story a second time, but it broke the hearts of these survivors to hear it for the first time. It would be almost cruel of them to turn Scava away, rather than join him. He was just like them in the fact that he had gone through hell in the past three days and that he had lost everything he ever knew.

Kate approached Scava carefully, slowly. "Scava, you are welcome to join us. No wolf—let me correct myself: no one should have to travel alone through this hellish world."


	7. Rest in a Camper

**Chapter 7:**

**Rest in a Camper**

"What is this thing?" Claws asked. She approached the white, rectangular object with black circular objects holding it up.

"I believe this is what humans call 'campers'," Kate replied. "I guess humans live in them when they are traveling away from where they live."

"And it looks like it could be a good place for all of us to sleep for a few nights," Lois interrupted.

"Any idea how we could get in it?" Scava asked Kate. "We're not exactly humans who can stand up and use our paws to open it."

"We may not have to," Scar said.

The wolves watched as Princess opened the door with almost no trouble as soon as she approached it. She did it with a simple push of her head against the door and it came open immediately.

"The humans left it open," Princess explained as she entered the camper cautiously, with Scar right behind her. The other wolves heard the two inside of the camper gasp before they heard Princess vomiting loudly. The others dashed to the entrance immediately to see why Princess and Scar had reacted they way they did.

There were three dead bodies inside the camper. All humans. Two adult ones and a single adolescent. Nothing but skeletons were left, but they were not fossilized like how the wolf skeletons at The Howling Rock were. Yet there was no blood and gore to be seen. Just skeletons and ashes as if the three humans' flesh and clothing had disintegrated as a result of an intense heat.

"Let's get these skeletons out of here, Scava," Kate said. "I'll be damned if anyone of us sleep anywhere near skeletons, wolf or not."

Kate and Scava quickly pushed the three skeletons out of the camper and made sure the door was shut tight. They even worked with Princess to push a large crate in front of it to keep anything from getting in. Kate did not want any of this group to be killed by whatever it was that killed these humans.

"How long will we stay here?" Daria asked. She was lying on a chair with Runt and Lois on either side of her, resting on the arms of the chair.

"Only a few days," Kate replied.

"How many, exactly?" Candy asked.

"Three, day and night," Humphrey answered for Kate.

"Come along," Fleet said to Claudette and Magril. He led them over to the couch at the far end of the camper. Princess called for Runt to come over to the other chair, as did Kate and Humphrey with Lilly. She was still grieving Garth. Kate and Humphrey did not want her to sleep alone, even if she was not with her mate.

Lois stayed by Daria's side, on the seat of the chair, as Candy and Sweets made themselves comfortable on the small bed in the camper. Scava was there as well, but at the other end of the bed. He did not mind being alone, after being alone for so long. Just being close to other wolves was good enough for him.

Stinky went to sleep close to Claws and Scar, who were resting on some bed sheets strewn about on the floor. Claws was belly up, while Scar was lying on his belly, but both of them let Stinky know it was alright for him to be there. Claws looked at Stinky after her mate fell asleep. She spoke to him, even though he appeared to be upside down because she was on her back. "Is everything alright, Stinky?" Claws asked him in a whisper.

"No," Stinky replied. "It's not. Mica…she died before my eyes when the hot lava erupted from the ground. I watched my mate turn to nothing before my eyes…"

"Oh, Stinky," Claws almost sobbed. The thought of watching Scar die in that way horrified her. She could not imagine the pain Stinky was going through. Claws flipped herself over and embraced him. "I'm so sorry," she said, trying to console Stinky. "Just get some sleep. I'll stay with you."


	8. Hellish Attacker

**Chapter 8:**

**Hellish Attacker**

This was the first time Daria had slept peacefully since the world ended. It probably had to do with how she was now among many wolves she knew in an enclosed area rather than just one wolf out in the open, being chased down by demons in the shape of wolves.

Lois was also asleep, still by Daria's side on the arm of the chair. Daria was on the seat, snoring lightly. All sixteen of the wolves were in deep sleep in the same spots they had fallen asleep in hours earlier. Even the ones who were suffering mental agony were sleeping better than they had in the days since the world went to Hell.

However, the sleep of one of those wolves ended suddenly. Scava's ears twitched twice and then he awoke with a start. He noticed that all of the other survivors were still sleeping. But Scava knew they were not the reason he had woke up. Nothing in the camper was the reason. It was something outside the camper, Scava believed.

Scava went over to Kate and woke her up by carefully pawing her shoulder. He figured that Kate was the first wolf he should alert of danger since she was the Alpha female of the small group.

"What is it, Scava?" Kate yawned. She was a bit annoyed with him over the fact that Scava had waked her from her peaceful nap.

"I sense something outside the camper," Scava explained in a whisper, so he would not wake anyone else. "Look at my hackles. They don't stick up on a wolf's neck for nothing."

"I'll check it out with you," Kate yawned quietly.

She and Scava went over to the counter. They jumped up there and looked out the windows. It was pitch black out but wolves could see in the dark. So far, neither Kate nor Scava saw anything but both of them felt chills up their spines that caused their hackles to rise.

"I don't see anything," Kate whispered to Scava. "That is what worries me the most."

"Me, as well," Scava whispered back. "But I know there is _something_ out there. I don't get bad feelings over nothing. I'm sure you are the same way, Kate."

"What the hell was that?" Kate gasped when something dashed through the two wolves' line of sight. It moved quickly as a streak of monochrome white. They saw a trail of fire where whatever it was had run through their line of sight.

"I-I don't think I want to know," Scava stammered. His blood ran cold even though he was not the kind of wolf who got scared.

"Where did it go?" Kate gasped. "I know we both saw something…"

"Quiet, quiet," Scava whispered urgently. "Just listen. Do you hear that?"

Kate did not speak for a minute. She only listened and heard the same unearthly growl that Scava heard.

"Let's get away from the windows before it sees us…" Scava said in a shaky voice.

And then it happened. A wolf suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the window, snarly evilly. Threateningly. The face was gray, monochrome, and deformed. The fangs of this wolf were overlapping greatly.

"Holy shit!" Kate screamed loudly in terror. "It's a demon!"

That did it. The other fourteen wolves woke up with a fright, even though they did not see what Kate and Scava saw yet. The wolf turned into a different shape altogether so suddenly. It now no longer looked like a wolf but some skeletal humanoid with ears like a bad, the same fangs as before, and eyes like a wolf, only red. It roared loudly in a screechy tone that caused all sixteen of the wolves' blood to run so cold that it would make ice water seem hot.

"What the fuck is it?!" Sweets screamed.

"DEMON!" Candy screamed back to her best friend. "Don't look it in the eyes! It will blind you!"

"Get away from the windows!" Humphrey screamed.

But neither Kate nor Scava could find the senses to move from the spot they were at. They were both on the verge of staring this hellish creature in the eyes and being blinded.

"Don't look into that motherfucker's eyes!" Claws yelled as she intentionally crashed into Kate and Scava. She knocked them both off the counter, saving them both from being blinded.

Claws' actions seemed to enrage the demon even more. It roared again before trying to break the glass by repeatedly banging its head against it. Thankfully, the glass was the bulletproof kind. It only cracked but did not break. But how long would that prove to be true? This was no bullet. It was not even something that belonged or came from Earth.

Runt was panicking intensely, even though he was with Princess. She had her front legs wrapped about her mate in a hugging fashion. But Runt did not feel safe, even in her grasp, with the presence of this demon.

Runt started screaming like a pup seeing something that only scared young wolves. But a demon was something that scared everyone, regardless of age.

"Make it go away, Princess!" Runt screamed as he buried his face in the fur Princess' breast. "Make it fucking leave!"

Princess lost it. She would not stand by and let something horrify her mate and friends like it was. Demon or not, Princess did not care. She was a shoot first, ask later kind of wolf when it came to the words that came out of her mother.

"Go back to Hell," Princess snapped, "and leave us all alone! All of you demons can GO BACK TO HELL! I SHOULD COME OUT THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!"

Those were fighting words. The demon immediately roared louder than ever before lunging against the camper, resulting in it being flipped over on its side. All of the wolves screamed at once, as the camper flipped repeatedly before coming to a stop. It ended quickly after the attacker disappeared in a fiery explosion.

"It's gone!" Lois gasped as the wolves got up. All of the bed sheets and other objects in the camper were all over the inside of it. Somehow, all sixteen of the wolves had ended up on top of the objects. And they were all, even more remarkably, unharmed. Not even scraped up.

"And I hope that fucker went back to hell to stay there for good!" Daria snapped. She was always a soft-spoken wolf, but what had just happened brought out a different side of the blind wolf. "Something like that doesn't need to be here!"

"It's gone," Kate said, breathing heavily. "And I sense it won't be back…ever. Now, we should try to get back to sleep…if we can…"


End file.
